


Goodnight

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Goodnight

“(y/n) you were supposed to clock out an hour ago.” Your coworker says, poking his head into the break room seeing you with your head on the table. He walked over and gently shook your shoulder in an attempt to wake you. Your messy apron was still on your body and your hair was still pulled back into the signature bun all waiters and waitresses were required to wear.

“Ngh five more minutes Ky.” You muttered sleepily as your coworker continued to shake your shoulder. He let out a huff of laughter before walking calmly to the sink in in the corner of the room, getting some cold water on his fingers before returning to your side and flicking the water on your cheek. You shot up in alarm, looking around the room and slowly registering where you were.

“(y/n) when did you clock in?” Devon asked. You shook your head and stood up, untying the apron and pulling it over your head, laying it on the table before taking your coat from Devon and clocking out.

“Well this says I’ve been here since 6 this morning. What time is it Dev?” You questioned as he walked you out to your car. He looked at the watch on his wrist and chuckled as you climbed into your prius.

“It’s midnight,” He stated. Your eyes widened as you plugged your phone into the aux chord and turned the car on. “you should get home before Kylo calls me worrying over you again.” Devon teased. You stuck your tongue out at him and waved goodbye when he turned to walk to his car.

* * *

You stepped into the apartment you shared with Kylo, quietly shutting the door in an attempt not to wake him. It was difficult at the best of times, Kylo was an insomniac and when he did sleep it was never deeply. You crossed the kitchen, avoiding the boards you knew to be extra squeaky.

“You’d be better at sneaking around if your car horn didn’t go off every time you locked it.” You heard Kylo’s deep voice say. You jumped and placed your hand over your chest as you searched the apartment for him. You finally spotted the moonlight glinting off his brown eyes, the rest of his body concealed by a black shirt and black sweatpants.

“Jesus Kylo you scared the shit out of me.” You muttered, placing your keys and purse on the kitchen counter before he took a step towards you. You looked up to see him and he pulled you against his chest. You nuzzled your head under his chin as he ran his hand up and down your back.

“Come to bed baby.” He said quietly, you hummed as you felt yourself drifting off while standing up. He swept you off your feet, literally, carrying you bridal style to your shared bedroom and laying you gently on the bed before sliding your heels off your feet.

He continued undressing you until you were in your bra and panties, then he handed you one of his shirts. He pulled the shirt over your head and let you undo your bra. You tossed it onto the floor with the rest of your clothes before Kylo climbed over you and settled into bed beside you.

You rolled over so you were facing him, gently combing your fingers through his fluffy black hair. You traced your fingers along the edge of his ear, tracing his jaw and resting your hand on his cheek before leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. A slight smile graced Kylo’s usually emotionless face and he pulled you closer.

“I love you.” You mumbled tiredly before tangling your legs with Kylo’s and resting your forehead against his chest. You listened to Kylo’s heartbeat before it was interrupted by a hum and him running his hand over your hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
